A Dangerous Infatuation
by JessieBear22
Summary: Ch. 5 First day on the job. Hermione finds herself growing in curiousity about her worst enemy. Perhaps there's more to Draco Malfoy then she'd ever given him credit for. Perhaps this new arrangement won't be as bad as she thought. Perhaps she'll benefit.
1. Death Garden, A Field of Black Roses

**A/N****: Alright. I had to totally rewrite the first chapter to my newest fanfic ****A Dangerous Infatuation, as labeled below. It's just that I had this bright idea for this story in particular and I had to get my thoughts out before I posted it, but I didn't like my first draft. I am much happier with this draft though and I'm really excited to see how it does! And also this will be a HG/DM pairing. For those of you who hate those… So be warned! I used to hate them until I actually took the time to read one. :P. And now I want to attempt one of my own! **

**Disclaimer****: I do not own any of the characters, or settings such as the Malfoy Manor in this story. All belong to the brilliant novelist J.K Rowling. However the plot is mine. **

**Longer Summary****: Draco Malfoy is a lost deranged young man, and to her he is untouchable. A forbidden infatuation is growing even though it may not be mutual for both of the people involved. And for Hermione Granger it may be lethal. Will she run from him, or may she be the only one that can wake him up and bring him out of the darkness that is his world?**

**Pffft. :( I've never been very good at summaries. Sometimes I find they're over dramatic… Anyways hope I sucked you in. **

**A Dangerous Infatuation**

**In the Death Garden: A Field of Black Roses**

Thunder.

He laid in the midst of a field of black roses. Lightning flashed across the sky in the early morning light. Dawn was approaching quickly although you couldn't see it through the swirling gray clouds. He felt an ice-cold rain drop trickle down his pale cheek and he wiped it away quickly, for it chilled his skin. He brought his trench coat around his body tightly and then stood, letting his hands rise up to his shoulders, his palms turned towards the sky as if offering himself to the thunder that boomed above his head.

The rain pelted him, landing against his bare collarbone and the wind blew his trench coat back off of his shoulders. He let his head fall back enjoying this electric sensation that wriggled over every inch of exposed pale flesh as another loud crack erupted in the sky. He was in love with the storm, and with his own secret Death Garden.

The roses had grown a few miles away from the Malfoy Manor decades ago. It was said that black roses only sprouted on cursed ground, and he could understand perfectly well why they'd chosen to spread on his father's land. He looked around him and found that the roses were sweating, droplets of blood red dew appearing on every inch of their petals. The corners of his mouth turned up in a smirk. This is what he'd been waiting for.

Slowly moisture began to fill the rows between the roses, seeping past his combat boots thickly in red streams. The blood of his ancestors and enemies feeding the negative life force. It was said in the book of Malfoy History that a war had been fought on these very grounds, and whenever it rained, the Death Garden would come to life to feed the roses to sustain them for a hundred more years.

It's what he loved about this field… It was immortal and it _always_ stayed the same. It was impossible to pull the rose bushes from the ground seeing as the land around them kept them firmly placed where they had grown. And if you some how succeeded in removing a bush, it was said a million more bushes would sprout to fill the hole. Not only that but the wizard that removed the sacred shrub would die because the thorns were poisonous.

Black petals blew randomly in the strong roar of wind and around his face and he smiled up at the sky. This was where he came to think. This was where he came to be alive.

Draco Malfoy couldn't recall the day that his life had taken a turn for the worst. Nothing extremely traumatizing had happened to him to make him change… It was more or less that he simply fell into a deep dark personal hell that he'd conjured up all on his own. In this hell he was swallowed by a darkness so deluding that he merely succumbed to it and lost all sight of himself and what he used to be.

Once his grandfather had told him, that sometimes, dark wizards just snapped. There was no cause or reason for it… It just sort of happened. Those were almost his exact words. But as far as Draco could tell, he was no dark wizard… He was only a boy. A boy with some serious issues.

But his Grandpa Vasilis had been speaking of his only son Lucius Malfoy.

"Evil can ruin a man Dragon," he'd told his seven-year-old grandson one day as Draco sat playing with Legos on the carpet. "It draws you in by tempting you with all of the power, and glory, and success you can have. Sure, an evil man can rule the world… But only if he wants to be the loneliest man to ever walk the Earth. Remember that Dragon."

"Yes Grandpa," Draco had said quietly. Even though it hadn't seemed like the boy was very interested in what his grandfather had to say, Vasilis knew different. Draco was an intelligent boy, but he feared for his only grand child. He sensed a weakness in his little Dragon, and this fear was that he was not strong enough to overcome the lure of darkness. Draco was too fascinated with it already.

Draco wished he could tell his grandfather that he'd listened to every word that the eldest Malfoy had to say to him. He had lapped it up like a thirsty dog would have. Yet, how was it that ten years later he had found himself so lost? Just as his grandfather had predicted, Draco had snapped. And as far as Draco could tell, there was no reason for it… It just happened. He pushed his blonde hair out of his eyes and ran a pale hand over his sharp features.

He hadn't been dragged down by the evils of the world though… But something had caused this…something beyond his thoughts and reasoning… And somehow he knew it would be a long time before he stumbled out of his whirling oblivion.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lucius," Narcissa said dully. She stood by the dining room window holding a cup of coffee in her right hand, her black satin robe tied around her thin frame. Her blue eyes traveled along the murky grounds of the Malfoy Manor searching for her wayward son Draco. Of course he was nowhere to be found and butterflies of worry nagged at her insides.

"Yes?" he asked, slowly turning a page in the Daily Prophet.

"The boy is gone again," she muttered. She ran a hand through her long blonde hair and set her coffee down on the windowsill.

"You don't say?" he asked offhandedly. He took a sip of his orange juice and continued to read.

"He's been sneaking around an awful lot lately," Narcissa went on. "Very distant and secretive…" She chewed on her lip.

"He's around here somewhere," Lucius mumbled. "He couldn't have gone far."

Narcissa picked up her mug again and went towards the entrance hall of the Manor muttering darkly to herself. She hated that Lucius was so careless when it came to their son.

She trudged down the hall in her black slippers, and turned left entering another corridor that led into the greenhouse, in turn ending up on the back yard patio. She stopped by the window, not wanting to brave the weather that had turned ugly over night. There, a pale form clad in black caught her eye.

There he was, coming through the garden gate, drenched through and through with rain. She sighed. He'd been to the garden behind the house again. She didn't understand what it was Draco liked so much about that eerie place, but whatever it was it kept him returning to it as often as possible. He clutched a few long stemmed black roses in a thick handkerchief as he made his way towards the Manor.

She decided she could handle being exposed to a bit of cold air and raindrops so she entered the backyard, but stayed under the canopy.

"I've been looking around for you," she called to him, realizing the rain was a lot heavier than it had appeared. He looked up from his feet, surprised to find Narcissa waiting for him. "How long have you been gone for?"

He walked under the patio and stopped a few feet away from her.

"I don't know," he said.

"Well you had me worried," Narcissa said sternly. "You must have been gone a pretty long time. I've been up since five o'clock."

"I went just before dawn," Draco replied. "And why were you up so early? I intended to be back before you and father woke."

"The storm," Narcissa said shortly. He nodded once and then headed towards the sliding glass door leading into the green house.

"Where do you think you're going?" his mother asked shrilly.

"Inside," Draco replied. "I'm freezing my arse off out here. And by the looks of it so are you."

Narcissa looked down at her bare wrists to see that small goose bumps had formed, the little blonde hairs standing on end.

"So it seems," she agreed. "But I want to have a word with you before we go back inside."

Draco rolled his eyes and leaned against the frame of the glass door that stood slightly ajar. He then looked at her expectantly.

"I want these little escapades of yours to stop," she said bluntly. "I don't need you wondering off in the middle of the night endangering yourself while I'm unaware that you've gone."

"Alright…" Draco said. "Anything else?"

"I'm serious Draco Lucifer Malfoy!" she snapped at him.

"Mother, you're being ridiculous. I never leave the Malfoy grounds," Draco said tonelessly. "Now if you'll excuse me."

"No I _won't_!" Narcissa bellowed. "What has gotten into you? You've _never_ behaved this way towards me before. Such disrespect!"

Draco looked surprised that his mother had lost it so quickly.

"I want an explanation for your strange conduct!" she snapped. A pink tinge had appeared in her cheeks making her look younger than she really was. Her blue eyes had gone icy with anger.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Draco said, his brow furrowed.

"You're different," Narcissa pushed out, struggling for the right way to say what she felt. It had always been difficult for Narcissa to express here feelings. She was not a very demonstrative woman… Naturally cold. But she had tried to show Draco that she cared for and loved him. "You are not the son I remember…"

"Well mother, people change," Draco said bluntly. "They grow up and turn into someone different."

"No," Narcissa said, looking her son in his gray eyes, which had become cold over the years. "Something is off about you."

"I don't know what to tell you," he said sarcastically, his eyebrows raised. "I've always been a bit _off_."

Narcissa rolled her eyes.

"Besides, what's your definition of off?" Draco went on rudely. "Because in my opinion the whole Malfoy family is sort of fu-"

But he was cut of sharply by his mother's hand passing roughly across his face. He stumbled backwards slightly, holding his steadily reddening cheek.

"I don't ever want to hear such crude insults come out of your mouth about your own flesh and blood," Narcissa growled venomously at her son. "I did not raise you to speak in such a way!"

With that lingering in the air and one last severe glare from his mother, Draco was left alone on the patio, stunned. Really now, what _had_ gotten into him?

**A/N: Okay. I had posted this yesterday night, but I was not at all happy with the way it turned out. So here it is again, for a second attempt. The way I see it, if you get bored writing a chapter to a story, then you should rethink what you've written. Anyways, I enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you enjoyed reading it, enough to possibly leave me a review:D **

**Oh yeah, and Hermione will be showing up quite soon so look out for the next chapter! **

**Love, Jessie!**


	2. Running Into Granger & Chocolate Kisses

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing everyone! Here is the newest chapter. Hope you love it. **

**A Dangerous Infatuation**

**Running Into Granger and Chocolate Flavored Kisses**

Narcissa entered her reading room, her nose buried in a romance novel. She groped for her recliner seat and when she was comfortable she looked up to gaze ahead of her and out of the window when her blue eyes caught on something. There was a vase on the circular table to the right of the window, and it held a bouquet of black roses in it. The water had turned blood red but it was a beautiful sight to behold.

"Draco," she said smiling. Her son, like herself wasn't very good at showing his emotions, but she knew this was his way of apologizing for the other morning.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He entered Flourish and Blotts, his trench coat wrapped around him. The air had been unusually chilly these past few days and he'd found he needed the extra protection from the wind. His gray eyes scanned the shelves until he found what he was looking for.

He wandered towards a sign that said, "Dark Magic."

He hadn't even noticed the person behind the check out counter but she, in turn, had noticed him.

He ran a pale finger across the spines of the thick books and when he found the one he wanted, he pulled it from the shelf and opened it to check the price. Eight galleons… Not bad. He then turned and stood in the check out line thumbing through the many pages of The Evils and Gifts That Dark Curses Bring. It was a book of spells and curses a wizard could use to achieve his own ends.

"Next please," said someone politely.

Draco yawned and scratched the back of his head.

"Next," said the young woman again, a little louder. He looked up and realized it was him that was next, at the same moment he made eye contact with none other than Hermione Granger. Her unruly hair had been thrown up in a loose ponytail, little wavy strands falling in soft swirls framing her face.

She braced herself for the spiteful remark she was almost certain was coming her way but he merely stared at her, while slowly approaching the counter. She looked down at Draco's purchase and found she wasn't at all surprised.

"Eight galleons," she said in a business like tone. He reached into his pocket and handed her the money. As it passed from his pale hand to hers, their fingers brushed and Draco felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. He cocked one eyebrow at his strange reaction to a mere brush of flesh.

"Thank you for your purchase," Hermione said. He noticed that she was rubbing her index finger with her thumb where they'd brushed. "Come again."

He looked into her light brown eyes and nodded, putting the book in a pocket on the inside of his trench coat.

"I think I will," he said under his breath before he turned swiftly and exited the shop.

She gazed after him very puzzled. What on Earth? She almost chased after Malfoy so she could bellow, "Who are you and what have you done with Ferret Boy?"

She supposed he hadn't made a scene because his usual audience wasn't there to enjoy his "genius."

She shook her head and continued to do her job. Malfoy had always been a bit…well…_off_. Perhaps this was just one of those days.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What the hell was that? Draco paused right outside of the entrance to the little bookstore, staring blankly at a coffee shop sign across the street. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and began to leisurely stroll down the street when someone came running out after him.

"Malfoy!" came Granger's voice from behind him. He turned to face her just as she stopped in front of him. "I don't think you meant to give me this," she said, holding out a small medallion to him.

He looked down at the little pendant. It was a backwards "A" inside a silver circle.

"And you also owe me one more galleon," she added as she dropped the anarchy pendant into the palm of his hand.

Draco reached around and unclasped an expensive silver chain from his neck. At the moment it didn't have anything on it and he quickly slipped the anarchy pendant onto it hooking the necklace again. After that he dropped a silver galleon into her hand and turned to walk away.

"Why haven't you said anything?" Hermione blurted out before he could make it much further.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked not really knowing what else to say.

"You didn't say anything at all, insulting or otherwise until two seconds ago," Granger said.

Honestly, it was almost as if the girl liked to be mistreated by him.

"Leave me alone _mudblood_," Draco muttered as he began to make his way down the streets again.

"That was the most unenthusiastic insult you have ever thrown at me," Hermione said with her petite hands on her hips.

"Look Granger, it just isn't in me today. Can you handle that? I'll use and abuse you all you like when we get back to school," Draco said.

"So it is about the audience," Hermione said accusingly.

"No it's just funnier when your boyfriends are there to get all pissed off at me. If the Weasel King isn't here to turn beet red and _pretend_ like he can do something about me bullying you, there's just no point," Draco drawled. "Goodbye Granger."

At that he turned the corner and disappeared from her view.

"Really?" Hermione whispered. "Because I think it's just an excuse…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco ran a hand through his hair, which was not gelled as it usually was but lying loosely against the nape of his neck.

He entered a candy shop a little ways away and bought a box of chocolates that he ate on his way home in the family carriage. Malfoys were not supposed to gorge on food but seeing as there weren't any in this carriage with him, other than himself, he pigged out. And when he finally arrived home, he climbed out to find his father standing and waiting for him.

"Draco-" he began, but paused when he saw the state that his son was in.

"Yes father?" Draco muttered as he went to walk past Lucius who'd been waiting for him to get back so he could take the carriage and run some errands.

"You've got chocolate all over your face and nose," Lucius muttered, his nostrils flared slightly. "I do hope you didn't go out in public like that."

Draco stared at his father for a long time, his cold gray eyes lighting up with a crazy light that Lucius hadn't witnessed until now. Then, quite suddenly, Draco advanced on Lucius, with a mischievous smirk appearing on his lips.

"What are you doing?" Lucius asked sounding slightly alarmed. Draco just kept coming closer.

"Draco?" Lucius asked. "Draco, stop," he warned.

But it was no use. Draco grasped his father in a huge hug, in which he rubbed his face all over his father's, smearing the chocolate on Lucius' clean skin.

"Chocolate flavored kisses for my dad!" Draco exclaimed, on a sugar high, his eyes wide. Lucius looked horrified as Draco leaned forward. He then planted a slobbery, sweet smelling kiss on Lucius' forehead, seeing as he was slightly taller than his father, and entered the Manor, shutting the door behind him.

Lucius, looking slightly disheveled, his long hair, which had been neatly tied back now sticking out in odd directions, walked towards the carriage. When he opened the door he found a rather large empty box that once held chocolates on the seat, the little wrappers all over the floor and around where Draco had been sitting.

"That boy," he muttered, before climbing in and conjuring up a mirror so he could fix his appearance.

**A/N: Alright. Thank you to all of my nice reviewers for taking the time to read my story. I hope you liked this chapter! Review if you want more. **


	3. A Job Application

**A/N: Hello. Thanks to my reviewers. Here is chapter three. Hope you like it. **

**A Dangerous Infatuation**

**A Job Application**

Draco sat staring listlessly out the window on a sunny day. He had his pale hand resting beneath his chin as he slouched in his armchair.

"Lucius," Narcissa muttered, watching Draco as he yawned and then went back to what he was doing. It freaked her out, for he wasn't blinking. At all.

"Hmm?" Lucius asked in the den across from the sitting room Draco was in. She entered the den and shut the double doors behind her. At this Draco snapped back to life and looked at the closed doors ahead of him. Now just what would his mother have to talk about with his father that would include shutting _him_ out? He crept to the door and put his ear against it.

"He just sits there all day!" Narcissa complained. "There has to be something he can do."

"Make him go to work," Lucius muttered. "Send him off to go find himself a job."

"He doesn't need to work!" Narcissa protested.

"You said it yourself. There has to be _something_ he can do. So make him put his energy into something more constructive, other than sitting on his arse," Lucius murmured. He heard his mother approaching the doors again and he backed away from them, suspending his fist in the air as though he were about to knock.

"Oh!" she cried out startled when she saw him standing there. "Draco!" Narcissa said grasping her heart. "You frightened me. Come in! Sit down."

Draco looked at his mother strangely and walked past her. He then sat next to his father on the black velvet couch and stared at him. Lucius, sensing this, only dove deeper into his book trying not to feel Draco's warm peppermint scented breath on his cheek. He flipped a page, his cheek twitching, and Draco grinned.

"Must you always harass me boy!" Lucius snapped, finally acknowledging his son's presence. Draco smirked satisfied.

"You're so easy, father," he said, leaning into the fluffy cushions of the couch.

"Draco," Narcissa said. "Your father and I think it's best that you get a summer job. To keep you occupied for the time being. Lots of children your age have started working and we think it will give you a sense of responsibility if you put your energy into something constructive, and rewarding. Seeing as you'll be making your own money and such."

Draco shrugged thoughtfully.

"Alright," he said nonchalantly. "I'll go apply for a job at Flourish and Blotts."

"What?" Lucius blurted out. "The book store?"

"Yes father. You _have_ been in a bookstore before haven't you? There's nothing fag about it. Just like you put a stop to me cooking because you said that it was a hobby for gay wizards that would make wonderful housewives," Draco muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Why can't you go apply at the World Of Quidditch or something?" Lucius protested.

"Because I see it as, if _I'm_ the one going to work, it should be at a place that _I want_ to work," Draco said.

"And you _want_ to work at the bookstore?" Lucius snapped sarcastically.

"As a matter of fact father, I _like_ to read," Draco snapped. "And isn't it funny that you're bashing the idea of me working in a bookstore, while you have a book in your lap right now?"

"Touché," Lucius said. Narcissa was smiling. "Alright," Lucius muttered after a moment. "But if you're going to apply today, I want you home before dark."

With Draco having permission to leave the house, he turned to go when his father bellowed quickly:

"And no more chocolate!"

Draco shut the door behind him. No more chocolate indeed…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco paused in front of Flourish and Blotts for a moment. There was a small help wanted sign in the little window of the shop. Perhaps Granger wasn't enough. He then entered the bookstore, the little bell ringing above his head. Hermione was in front of the counter holding a magazine in her hand. Business was slow on this day seeing as people were at work.

"How can I-" but Hermione cut herself short realizing who it was.

"Malfoy!" she said. "What-"

"I came to apply for a job Granger," Draco drawled, looking around the shop in a bored manner. "My parents want to get me out of the house."

"But you can't apply here!" Hermione said incredulously.

"And why is that, Granger?" Draco asked.

"Because _I_ work here," Hermione said pointing to herself. "_Me_!"

"Yes, I see that," Draco said slightly amused.

"Why would you want to work here, where you have to visit with a mudblood all day?" Hermione asked scowling at him.

"Nobody said I have to visit with you Granger," Draco replied shortly. "I just want something to do other than sit around in that huge house all day playing hide and go seek with my cat, while eating Macaroni and Cheese."

"What?" Hermione inquired.

"Nothing I want to repeat," Malfoy said, coming up to the front desk and taking an application from a stack.

"I can't believe this is happening!" Hermione whispered. "I knew something bad was going to happen today."

"Yup I would be your something bad," Draco said, taking a pen from the desk. "Your something sad…"

"What are you mumbling about?" she asked.

"Well if I'm what you dread when you wake up in the morning, perhaps you need to find something better to do with your time…" Draco replied, putting a check mark here, and his information there.

"You are so full of yourself," she snapped. "I don't think of you first thing in the morning."

"But when I start working here you will," Draco replied.

"And why is that?" Hermione asked a little worried.

"Because I'll be your worst nightmare come to life," Draco said with a sneer.

"You already are," Hermione said.

"Well, your worst nightmare come to life that you see everyday," he drawled, signing the application.

"You don't even know if you'll get hired!" Hermione snapped snootily.

"I think I will," Draco replied.

"And why are you so sure?" Hermione asked.

"Because you're the only one here that works, other than the owner, or else somebody else would be here today," Draco replied. He then put the application in a slot and disappeared out of the bookstore.

**A/N: I know it's short but I hope you like it anyway! **


	4. Keep Friends Close, But Enemies Closer

**A/N: Okay. So sorry it took so long for those of you who are actually reading this story. I do hope you enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to leave me a review, if you want more. It's much appreciated. Love to all! **

**A Dangerous Infatuation**

Hermione bit her lip on the Monday after her little encounter with her worst enemy. Her boss approached her with a warm smile on her face. She was holding a small clipboard, and from what Hermione could tell, Draco's job application was attached to it. She'd glanced at it after he'd left the store so she could put it in her boss' mailbox.

"Guess what Hermione!" the small woman said excitedly.

"I get a new co-worker?" Hermione asked frowning.

"Yes…" Madam Flourish said looking slightly confused. "How did you know?"

"I met him when he came in to apply for the job," Hermione said.

"Well," Madam Flourish replied happily, "You finally get some help around here, dear. I'll owl Mr. Malfoy to inform him that he'll be starting tomorrow! I do hope that you'll show him the ropes while I'm away. I have to go pick up a new shipment of books that were lost on the way here. So please, if you would?"

"Yes," Hermione said. "I will."

"That's wonderful dear," Madam Flourish replied, setting the clipboard down. "Thank you dear. You've always been a great help to me."

"It's no problem, Madam," Hermione replied. After that Madam Flourish left to do inventory in the back room. After she was well out of sight and earshot, Hermione groaned and let her head fall onto the counter.

About an hour later, Madam Flourish came out with a letter and handed it to Hermione.

"This is addressed to Mr. Malfoy," she said. "I would like it if you sent my owl out for me. We've seemed to come up short on money…" Madam Flourish muttered, sounding troubled. "And quite a bit of books are missing as well."

"Which ones?" Hermione asked, taking the letter from Madam Flourish and placing it next to her book that she'd been reading.

"How to Tame a Werewolf, The Secrets of the Dark Arts, The Baby Book of Wizard Names, and Where the Wind Blows," Madam Flourish murmured. Hermione mentally slapped herself.

"Those were on the return list!" Hermione replied. "I forgot to put them back on the shelf for repurchase."

She looked under the counter and pulled a box out, which held the books inside of it.

"I'm sorry, Madam," she said sheepishly. "I don't know where my mind's been lately."

"Yes well," Madam Flourish said. "Business has been slow. It's easy for one's mind to wander right out the window when there's nothing to keep them busy. And I know you read quite a bit of books, Hermione. And that makes you forgetful when it comes to such things, as well.

"There is one thing I'm slightly confused about though," Madam Flourish went on. "What does the Malfoy boy want a job for? God knows he doesn't need to work. His father earns all he needs to provide for his family for a few life times."

At this, Hermione was left to herself. She sighed and went to Madam Flourish's owlry. This small room held two owls. She went over to the barn owl and it took the letter in its beak.

"Malfoy Manor," Hermione said. It then flew out of the window and disappeared into the daylight. And after she was back behind her counter in her cozy seat, she was thinking. Why _did_ Malfoy want a job? Especially somewhere where she was working? Perhaps it was possible that his parents got sick of him as well.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco found himself next to the window once again. He was waiting for the owl he knew he was sure to get. And then as if he'd commanded it, he saw the small form of a bird flying towards the manner. Draco sat up a little straighter, a smirk forming on his lips. Oh wouldn't Granger just be shitting bricks right about now? He laughed out loud, rousing his mother from her nap.

"What are you laughing about?" she asked groggily. "You sound as though you've gone mad."

"I think I got the job," Draco replied with a smile. "Besides, I think most people would be afraid to deny me, seeing as they'd have to answer to father."

Narcissa grunted and rolled over, facing away from her son and the window.

"That letter could also say that you didn't get the job, Draco," Narcissa replied. Draco frowned. He hadn't thought about that. And the smug feeling soon disappeared, only to be replaced by apprehension. The owl landed on the narrow windowsill and tapped politely, asking to be granted entrance. Draco opened the window and the owl dropped the letter on his lap and flew away again.

Draco opened it and read it through:

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_I am pleased to inform you that it would be a great help to have you at my shop. I would like you to come in at eight o'clock sharp tomorrow morning to start your new job. Hermione Granger will be training you so don't be late. _

_Sincerely,_

_Madam Flourish_

Draco smiled happily, folding the piece of parchment up and leaving it by his mother's vase, so she could read it later. He then left room so he could decide what he was going to wear his first day on the job. Naturally, Flourish and Blotts didn't have a dress code for employees. Granger was wearing muggle clothing.

He knew that he wanted to wear something suitable for work, yet something that would catch Granger's attention. He was most intrigued to see if he could rouse an attraction in her. She was the untouchable. She was the virgin. And his main goal in life had always been to defile the pure. Cloud their minds with evil thoughts. It was in his nature to change people. To bring them out of their uptight shells into his world.

He couldn't understand what had intrigued him so much about Granger. But when he'd laid eyes upon her in Flourish and Blotts, something had just shifted inside of him. He couldn't really say it was the type of attraction that happened in childish love stories. No this was something else… But he couldn't call it lust either. When he pictured Granger, erotic thoughts didn't accompany her image. He supposed that might happen later if he saw something he liked in her. But other than that, she'd always been that buck toothed, bushy haired beaver he'd gone to school with. There was nothing more he could say about her.

Yet there was something different about her. Perhaps it was that she'd transformed into a more womanly picture of herself. She was by no means gorgeous, but she was no longer that awkward looking eleven-year-old girl. It was true; she had changed quite a bit. So perhaps there was _some _sexual attraction that accompanied his interest, but nothing he couldn't control. He wasn't an animal after all.

Draco sighed, looking at his reflection in the mirror that was against the wall in his walk in closet. What would his father say? Well, if he knew that is? Because there was no way in hell that Draco was going to tell his father that was the reason he'd wanted to work there.

Draco pondered this a bit more. Was there such a thing as being drawn to your enemies? As far back in his memories as he could remember, he'd always wanted to know more about Potter and his trio. To be in their presence, but by no means have it be friendly. Draco guessed he was merely curious about them. How did their thought process vary from his own? What were their interests, and what did they have in common with him?

He wondered if they were really so different from him when it came to beliefs and other things. Of course, there were the huge differences that were obvious to anyone who knew them to be enemies. Such as, Draco was a follower of the Dark Lord. Harry opposed him with all of his heart. Voldemort killed his parents after all, so that is acceptable. Yet they were interested in the same things, such as Quidditch. And even though Draco didn't like to admit it, he did enjoy Hagrid's lessons. He always had. That's why nobody could understand why he passed that class with an Outstanding every year he took it. And why did he keep signing up for it if he disliked Hagrid so much? He supposed he even enjoyed them more than Harry did himself. He loved being around the different creatures that Hagrid brought about. He loved being near to them and interacting with them. But this was a deep secret he buried within himself.

Draco leaned against the frame of his closet door.

So perhaps, he was merely curious about Granger. He'd always yearned to be close to his enemies. To know them like he knew Pansy's body. By every inch of bare skin. Not literally in a sexual sense, but Draco had had his moments. And his fantasies. And not just about females. It was like that saying: "Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer."

Was it normal to feel drawn to those you hated? To get a jolt of acceleration when you were in the same room with them? He didn't know. Most of all, he wondered if they were ever as inquisitive when it came to him as well.

He looked forward to this meeting with Granger. And he had a feeling she was probably a bit intrigued with the idea of being able to study him, as though he were the pages in a book.

**A/N: Alright. I don't know if I rambled a bit at the end there. My main goal was to capture Draco's thoughts. So yes. Reviews please. Tell me what you thought! **


	5. First Day On the Job

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Here you are.**

**A Dangerous Infatuation**

The next day came too soon in Hermione's opinion. Especially when she turned the corner to walk down the street to Flourish and Blotts and found Draco Malfoy leaning against the wall, with a set of earphones in his ears. His eyes were closed and he was nodding his head along to the beat of the music, which sounded suspiciously like muggle rock. He held a cup of coffee in his pale hand, his fingernails, she discovered with some surprise were painted black. She took a moment to take in the rest of his appearance. He wore a pair of black baggy jeans, combat boots, and a deep gray T-shirt that was slightly tight on his frame. His hair was slicked back as it usually was, with a few loose strands falling into his eyes.

He began to hum along with the lyrics and that was when he opened his eyes to find her gazing down at him. He took the earphones out of his ears, the music still playing and sighed.

"How long have you been there?" he asked, a little startled.

"Not very long," she murmured, resting her shoulder against the brick wall. Draco Malfoy was wearing eyeliner… How strange was that? He was also wearing muggle clothing and his fingernails were painted black. She wished she had a camera, for she felt this was a once in a lifetime occurrence.

"Granger?" he asked, standing up. "Why are you staring at me that way?"

She was surprised he didn't have anything narcissistic to say.

"I was just wondering why you're dressed the way you are," she murmured. He looked down at his attire and shrugged.

"I dress this way all the time," he replied. "Are you going to unlock the door for me or are you going to make me stand out here all day?"

He turned around and picked up a long black coat. It was then that she realized his arms were bare of any sign of the Dark Lord. That didn't mean that he wasn't covering it up. But somehow she didn't think Malfoy had received his dark mark yet.

She pulled out a silver key and unlocked the door and looked at him expectantly.

"Mudbloods first," he murmured.

"Why?" she asked.

"So that you turn your back to me and I have a chance to kill you," Draco replied sarcastically with a sneer on his lips. She glared at him.

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine," Draco murmured. "_Ladies_ first."

At that she nodded, and entered the shop as Draco plugged his ears again to listen to his music. They were both a half an hour early. He walked through the aisles looking over the books until he found one on dark magic that he'd been looking for, for quite some time. He then sat down behind the counter where Hermione was already sitting, and propped his feet up on a box. He began to read.

Hermione looked up from her book and found that he'd become deeply enthralled. For the second time that day she found herself staring at him. He certainly did live up to his reputation. And the sad part was, he only looked attractive to her, when he didn't think people were watching.

"This isn't God," he murmured melodically. She heard the singer singing that phrase over and over again until it went into the next verse. It sounded slightly like techno. The singer was speaking of a woman. She crossed her legs and returned back to what she was reading.

"Hey," she said quietly to see if he could hear her. He looked up from his book.

"What?" he asked. She was surprised.

"I was just seeing if you could hear me while you undergo the process of making yourself deaf," she replied.

"It's not that loud," Draco murmured, taking a sip of his coffee, not looking up from his book.

"Well, I thought I could try and tell you a few things before the work day starts," she relied. "Even though week days usually aren't that busy," she added. "So we'll most likely have the majority until closing time.

"Well why don't we wait until eight then?" he asked, turning a page.

"Because then we have more time to actually do our jobs and stay out of each other's way," she replied.

"Now why on Earth would you want to avoid me all day, Granger?" Draco asked, his gray eyes wide and innocent.

"Don't give me that," Hermione snapped. "You know perfectly well why I don't want to be around you all day. Why you decided to apply here of all places is beyond me."

"Well," Draco said slowly. He shut his book and leaned forward. "I've been bored at my home all summer long, and when I saw you worked here I thought, 'Well wouldn't it just be great if I could torment Granger for the remainder of my vacation!' Not only that but I love the way it's just eating you up inside."

She rolled her eyes.

"So why are you being so civil?" she inquired, crossing her arms against her ample chest.

"What's your definition of civil?" Draco asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Well for you in particular, you've only called me a mudblood once, and you've kept the snide remarks to a minimal," she replied. "And you're pretty much treating me like a human being and you've recognized that it's me speaking to you and responded, instead of sitting there ignoring me with your music blaring."

Draco raised his eyebrows.

"There's _actually_ a definition for me when it comes to the word civil?" he asked. "Wow. I never knew how special I was."

"It's _my_ definition for you," Hermione replied. "Don't get excited."

"Do you have a whole Draco Malfoy dictionary with definitions of words you have for me?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"No, but if I did you can guarantee there wouldn't be pleasant words under it's cover," she said.

Draco chuckled.

"You're quick Granger," he replied. "I like that." And with that being said, he got up and began to roam the aisles again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So when you're reorganizing used books just make sure they're in alphabetical order," Hermione said. "And the aisles are labeled with letters. You do it by the author's last name."

He nodded.

"That's easy enough," he replied. "It's the same in libraries."

"Except that we sell books," Hermione said. "There's a magical alarm above the door. If anybody's trying to make off with an unpurchased book it will go off. Seeing as you're male and probably a little more intimidating than I am, you'll take care of that."

Draco scowled at her.

"Yeah," Hermione said. "Just look at them like that. You'll be sure to scare them that way."

"I didn't apply for this job to be security Granger," Draco said.

"Well, don't worry," Hermione said. "That doesn't happen very often. And the doors lock magically before they can make off."

"Moving on," she replied. "When people are returning a book to exchange it for another one, it's recorded on a return sheet and it goes in this basket," she said holding up a small metal basket. "You write down the price of the book and what they exchange it for. And if the book they're exchanging it for is a bit more than the book they're returning, they pay for the extra amount. We also have wizards who like to donate. Madam Flourish takes care of pricing those and then we put them on the shelves. Got it?"

He nodded.

"Can we eat lunch now?" he asked.

She glanced up at the clock on the wall and gasped.

"Wow! It's already three!" she said.

"Exactly," Draco snapped.

"Do you want to go to the coffee shop across the street and grab something?" she asked.

"I can't be seen in public with you!" he said. She gave him a stern look and he sighed.

"Fine. I guess I'll come," he murmured.

"I knew you would," Hermione replied, going towards the front of the shop. "If you're anything like the boys I'm friends with, you'll get really pissy if you miss a meal."

"I already am," he snapped.

**A/N: There you guys go. Hope you liked it. **


	6. Busy Hands

**A Dangerous Infatuation**

Draco sat across from her at the small table in the lobby of Flourish and Blotts. They'd only had one customer throughout his first day at work and it was already three-fifteen. He was watching her eat her salad and sandwich and he found that he liked the way she ate. It was a strange thing to notice about a person but for some reason he had. She chewed slowly and took small bites.

"So…" Hermione began. She didn't know what to say to him. He returned to his food taking a forkful of salad into his mouth and chewing quickly as though he were afraid if he didn't finish his food soon, somebody would come through the lobby door and steal it from him.

"Hmmm?" Draco grunted.

"Well, you can take some time to breath," Hermione replied. "Your food's not going to run away from you."

He stared at her, then down at his salad, which consisted of shredded lettuce leaves and massacred vegetables. Damage he'd managed to do with a plastic fork. Tomato juice and seeds were everywhere. It looked as though someone had gone through a veggie field with a machete.

He sighed.

"I'm not used to eating in front of people," he replied, pushing his salad away.

Hermione thought that was a very weird statement. He ate in front of people all the time at school…

"What about at Hogwarts?" she asked.

"That's different," Malfoy replied. "Nobody's paying any attention to what I'm doing. It's easier."

"Well," Hermione replied slowly. "What's so bad about it?"

"I usually eat my meals by myself," Draco said. "My father's always working and my mother's always eating out with the Parkinson family."

"As in _Pansy_ Parkinson?" Hermione asked her small nose wrinkling.

Draco laughed. He didn't know why he'd let it out, but he did. He realized that Granger was staring at him in a surprised and slightly shocked manner. But she smiled at him after she'd recovered.

"Malfoys laugh," she thought. "Make a mental note of it to tell Harry and Ron…"

But she paused and frowned slightly.

She couldn't tell them… They would overreact and make a huge deal out of the fact that she was just a-chillin' with a villain.

"So, what's this? I thought you and Parkinson were an item or something," Hermione said to fill in the awkward silence that had formed.

"Oh God no!" Draco said. "I can hardly stand her… And the funny part is, her mother's just like her."

"So that's where Pansy gets it…" Hermione replied thoughtfully, as she took another bite of her sandwich.

"Gets what?" Draco asked slightly confused.

"Her foul attitude," Hermione said. "What were you talking about?"

Draco's cheeks grew a nice shade of pink and he grabbed his salad and quickly started stuffing mutilated lettuce leaves into his mouth.

"Malfoy eats when he's uncomfortable," Hermione thought again. Another mental note. She was studying him, just like Malfoy had predicted she would.

"Malfoy?" Hermione said, with her eyebrows raised. He stared at her, his eyes wide.

"Same thing you were," he said, a piece of lettuce falling out of his mouth. She wrinkled her nose again.

"Somehow I don't buy that," Hermione said.

"Well," Draco replied, swallowing his mouthful. "It's true."

She stared at him for a long time and he stared back, meeting her gaze determinedly, although her facial expression said that she _would_ make him crack.

"Has Pansy's mother got busy hands?" Hermione asked.

Malfoy choked and began to cough loudly.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked, suddenly quite alarmed. She stood up as Draco stopped coughing and began to turn beat red. "Oh dear!" She jumped to her feet and ran around the table towards her former adversary.

"Oh my God Malfoy! Pansy's mother has busy hands?" she asked. She then pulled him out of his chair and began performing the Heimlich maneuver on him. He was a lot wider than her so it was harder than she thought.

Then with one last thrust, he spit out a chunk of lettuce. It fell onto his plate and the two of them slouched over the table, Hermione's slender arms rapped around his waist loosely. They were both short of breathe, and if Hermione hadn't been a woman, this scene would've looked very wrong to anyone passing by.

Hermione smiled suddenly, and giggled against Draco's back.

"What's so funny?" he asked hoarsely.

"I was just thinking, you're the only other person I've ever known to choke on a piece of lettuce," Hermione replied. She then began to laugh extremely hard. Perhaps it was just her reaction to the after math of her adrenaline rush… Or maybe she was just relieved that he was all right… She didn't know why she would be relieved about saving a Malfoy but…well… She was glad it hadn't turned out badly.

"Oh yeah?" Draco asked. "And who's the other person?"

"Ron," she said simply without really thinking.

Malfoy fell silent. Weasley…

That's right… She was one of _them_. He'd almost forgotten.

Harry Potter's lap dog…

And at the same moment she seemed to remember the fact that they stood on separate ends of the line as well, and she cleared her throat.

"We should probably get back to work," Granger replied quietly.

Draco nodded briskly.

"Yes we should," he replied. And suddenly he was in a very foul mood. He didn't know what it was about Hermione Granger that blinded him but he was seeing very clearly now.

She was his enemy. Always was and always would be. She was the mudblood from Gryffindor house. Friend of Potter's… And no friend of Draco's. She never would be. He looked at her for a long moment.

There was just something different about her though, that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

Hermione found that the way Malfoy was looking at her made her feel quite uncomfortable… As though she was naked in front of him, and he was reading her like a book. Although he didn't like what he was reading.

"Malfoy?" she asked.

He blinked and left the lobby, just as the bell rang above the shop door. The afternoon customers were arriving. Mostly witches and wizard's who'd just gotten off of work. She sighed and entered Flourish and Blotts, to find Malfoy smiling and helping people find their way. Such a change from what she'd just seen.

**A/N: It's been a long time. I know. Hope you like it. Review please and I'll give you a cookie. Oh and thanks for the review for the last chapter. XOXO**


	7. So Sorry Faithful Reviewers

**So Sorry Faithful Reviewers!**

Okay. I know we're not supposed to do this but I really want you guys to know that I **HAVE NOT** forgotten about my stories or you. This is the story.

All right. Seeing as my mother didn't renew our protection on our computer a virus got in. So my computer is pretty much shot and at the moment I'm at my friend's house writing this so you all know. So I haven't had Internet access or anything at all. I haven't been able to write **AND** update. I have been writing however on the computer in my room, which doesn't have access to the internet, and I will hopefully have time to come over here and update on all of my stories. I miss your great reviews too!!! Thanks for being patient and please don't have my account deleted because I wrote you all a love note. That would be dumb seeing as it's a stupid rule to begin with.

By the way, this will be deleted as soon as I begin to update again so really, please don't freak out.

Love you all! Hope to be up and running soon. My comp is being prepared to be fixed by my sister's roommate so I have high hopes.


End file.
